Field of Invention
Various embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor device and, more specifically, to a semiconductor device including memory cells.
Discussion of Related Art
The threshold voltage of flash memory cells varies depending on the data it stores. To read the data stored in the memory cell, a read voltage is applied to a corresponding word line. To increase integration density, gaps between the memory cells, that is, gaps between the word lines, are made narrower. Because of this, when an operating voltage is applied to a selected word line for the selected memory cell), the threshold voltage of adjacent memory cells may vary. Therefore, reliability of data may be degraded and, therefore, a technique for overcoming this concern is required.